The Reason
by Rini-Rose
Summary: For all you out there wondering why exactly Hiei and Kuwabara don't get along. YAOI. LEMON. KuramaxHiei.


I grunted, forced on my back by the once gentle Fox. His soft lips found my already hickey littered collar bone, sucking intently on the spot. A soft moan flew from my lips, causing the fox to uncharacteristically smirk, and me to glare. He ignored me, moving down to lift my shirt to kiss my stomach softly. My crimson eyes slid shut, my breathe coming in pants and my 'problem' becoming more pronounced.

"Get on with it Fox." I hissed as one of his exploring hands brushed a nipple. A deep chuckle tickled my stomach.

"Impatient Hiei? Enjoy this." His tongue traced my abs. I moaned softly again.

"I'm impatient because we are late for our meeting, and the Detective and KuwaBaka will come looking."

"Yes, I suppose it wouldn't be good for them to find us in such a compromising position." Kurama smiled. "But we can still enjoy this in a hurry." He kissed my stomach again.

"Just . . . Fuck me already . . ." I muttered. He nodded, placing three fingers in front of my face. I rolled my eyes but stuck them in my mouth anyway. He's such a worry wart.

He soon pulled his fingers out with a pop, pulling my pants and boxers off, before aligning his fingers with my entrance.

"Ready, Love?" His smile was gentle. I nodded, and he moved up to kiss me, gently coaxing a finger into my body. I squirmed again at the feeling of a second sliding into me and the scissoring motion.

I kissed Kurama hungrily, and his response had just as much want and need in it. A third entered me, the fingers pumping in and out quickly, letting me know that the Fox planned on getting me off before we even started. I moaned, wiggling on the fingers slightly to make them brush my sweet spot. I cried out and Kurama hummed his content =, rubbing the spot mercilessly.

"Cum for me Hiei-Love . . ." Kurama whispered, sucking on a spot just below my ear. I growled, opening my mouth to yell at him. Instead, a loud moan tore from my throat in the form of his name. I panted, my back straightening out again, my head hitting the pillow again.

"D-Damn . . ." I panted, my member still aching and hard. "More. Now Kurama!"

"Of course, love." He pulled out his fingers and sat back, pushing his pants and boxers to his knees. "Ready?" He lubed himself.

"Now." Kurama nodded, and in one swift motion, sheathed himself to the hilt. My back arched in ecstasy and I moaned loudly. Kurama groaned lowly, his cock hot and hard in my tight heat.

"Y-Your so tight Hiei. A-Always are . . ." I gripped his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. We let out twin moans, my body shaking from immense pleasure.

"Move Kurama." I practically whimpered, something I would deny later. Kurama pulled out slowly, letting out a long, low moan, before he slammed back into me. I voiced my appreciation loudly with every thrust, clutching Kurama like the life line he was. He pounded into me, slamming my prostate with every stroke, and I moaned loudly, wantonly, as tears from what he was doing pricked my eyes.

We didn't last long, and when his hand touched my forgotten cock, my mind was blown into oblivion. I came hard, my back arching and my lips pressed against his. He shot his load deep in me with a long moan of my name before collapsing on top of me.

The room was a mass of pants and smells as he slowly pulled out, leaving me feeling empty and cold. Kurama laid out next to me, leaning over me to gently kiss me once, twice, three times before he laid his head down.

"I love you Hiei." Kurama whispered tiredly, smiling a soft smile at me. The sunlight streaming from the bedroom window hit his pale skinned body just right, accenting the highlights and lowlights in his naturally red hair, the curves of his slim body, his shining green eyes. He was beautiful.

"I love you too Fox." I smiled a small smile. His grew, and he leaned over again and kisses me softly and lazily. "Let's get going."

I stood awkwardly, picking up my discarded pants and boxers before moving to the bedroom door with the intent of going to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Kurama moved to his closet.

What I wasn't expecting was an orange idiot standing in front of the door, poised to knock. I looked up at his face (which I found rather ugly compared to my Adonis back inside) silently. His face morphed from excited to have found me (I was hard to find when I didn't want to be found) to shock when he realized I was wearing only a shirt to embarrassment when he saw a shirtless Kurama appear behind me. He put two and two together and opened and closed his mouth a couple times, looking like some sort of retarded fish.

"I-I came to g-get Kurama. I was told t-to by Botan." Kuwabara babbled, looking at Kurama and my faces. "B-But I see y-you're busy." He grinned nervously. "Always knew you two had something you were hiding!"

"Well, we will be down in a second." Kurama smiled, placing his arm around my shoulders protectively, which Kuwabara noticed.

"Um, okay!" He turned and quickly walked away, muttering. "I always knew shortie took it like a bitch. Wait until I tell Urameshi!"

"Uh-oh!" Kurama gasped softly, putting himself between Kuwabara and I as I lunged, seeing red.

"I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Hiei!"

"Where's my katana?"

"Run Kuwabara!"

I looked up as the former thieves walked in. Kurama looked a little flustered and Hiei looked thoroughly satisfied as he smirked.

"Hello Yusuke." Kurama sat in front of me in one of the café's table's chairs.

"What's up Kurama? Hey Hiei." I grinned at them. "Where's Kuwabara?"

"He was . . . unable to attend at the moment." Kurama squirmed.

"Why?"

"He's busy." Hiei smirked, sitting beside the redhead, putting his feet on the table top, crossing his ankles, then crossing his arms.

"Why do I have a feeling you two did something?" I sighed.

"Just ignore it Detective. Just ignore it."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town . . .

"C'mon guys! Help me! Someone!" Kuwabara yelled, hanging upside down, hands duct taped to his sides., his feet duct taped to the bottom of the tree branch, wearing nothing but his boxers. On his back, wrote in red and black ink was 'I take it like a bitch' and an arrow pointing to his ass. Below, a few sharp swords were stuck in the ground, points up while Kuwabara teetered and the branch creaked.

So, for all of you wondering the reason the two never got along? Simple. Kuwabara found out something he never needed to know, and Hiei made him pay dearly. And Yusuke was none the wiser.

A/N: LOL, hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love ya all! Till next time! Review! 3


End file.
